lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Adventure: The Hacker
Episode 1: Pink Pudding a Paradox Shinobi, walks through Avant Gardens with his friend, DukeTiewalker. Grim: "What do you Sentinels do?" Duke: "What do you mean?" smashes a few Stromlings with his Samuraizor. Grim: "You're totally outclassed by the Assembly!" Duke: "Not again." Grim: "Yeah, you're right." Daredevil (WorldChat): "Hey! You guys! Want to see a glitch?" Grim: "How much?" Daredevil (WC): "Nothing. I just want to show someone." Grim: Daredevil's name "Ok, Beta." Beta: "Team me?" System: HezekiahOfBeta has been added to the team. Grim: "Where is it, Beta?" Beta: "The spider cave! Come on!" team carves its way through the Stromlings and the cave, ending up in front of Melodie Foxtrot. Duke: "What's the glitch?" Beta: "You'll see. Follow." group enters the spider cave's deepest area, and sees a pink thing inhaling spiders and spitting stars at others. Duke: What the brick is that? System: Sorry, that phrase is unacceptable in LEGO Universe. Duke: "Stupid filter. What is that?" Grim: ":/ It looks like Kirby or something. How did that get here?" Beta: "I don't know. Sometimes I see a user named Link. This guy has a Mythran Sword or something and a blue shield. Come to think of it, sometimes he glitches and looks like that Nintendo guy. He won't stop roleplaying and is super annoying. Perhaps this will follow Brawl's story and have Mario, Zelda, and Peach next." Grim: "Well, I'll try and talk to it. Cover me." Grim (to "Kirby"): "Where did you get that pink disguise?" System: Poyo! Beta: "I never noticed that, but when he speaks, it's the system." System: Poyo? Duke: "Is that all you can say?" System: Hi-i-i! Grim: "How did he get control of the system?" Beta: "…" Duke: "I'm calling a Mythran." Duke (to Error Report): "Mythrans! We've discovered a pink NPC in the deep spider cave! Please come now!" Duke: "Done." System: Elementron has been added to the team. Elementron: "That's odd. I'm going to check its code. Definitely the work of a hacker." Grim: "We think it's Kirby from Nintendo." Duke: "Yeah." Beta: "Was there a contest where you handed out blue shields with a red design?" Elementron: "What shape was it?" Beta: "Like the wolf shield, but the top had a point. The user wore it on his arm, not in his hand." Elementron: "Who was the user?" Beta: "Link. I think he was roleplaying to be Nintendo's Link because he kept asking where the forest temple was and if anyone had seen Zelda. He also had an odd sword. Sometimes he looked like a human instead of a minifig." Elementron: "This code is far too advanced to be any slacker hacker's work. LU could be in real trouble. I can't even remove the code." Grim: "You could warp everyone except us to NS unless they're FTP. The FTP's would be logged off." Duke: "Be sure to send a message first." Elementron: "I'm alerting everyone." Elementron (Notice): "Attention: Avant Gardens is experiencing a severe server error across multiple servers. You will be sent to Nimbus Station if you have a subscription or logged off if you do not." Elementron: "That means you too, guys. We're going to quarantine this server. Let us know if you see anything else. I'll mail you guys something nice for your trouble." is warped out except for Elementron. Duke: "Hey! I got a clear gem!" Beta: "That makes two of us." Grim: "Three." Beta: "If you see 'Link' let me know, I have to log." Grim: "Bye!" Duke: "Cya!" System: HezekiahOfBeta has left the team. Grim: "No one is going to believe this." Duke: "Yeah. Wanna smash Frakjaw?" Grim: "Race you there!" Episode 2: Mushroom Mania is on alone, as Duke is gone on vacation for a week. Grim slices through Ronin in the Forbidden Valley, near Mantis Rock. System: A-here we go! Grim (thinking): "I'd better investigate. There could be more trouble." walks away from the battle and climbs up the pirate quickbuild. He takes a look around, when he hears odd music coming from his speakers. It's Mario's invincible theme! Sure enough, invincible Mario is running through the Ronin. Any that touch him are smashed. Grim (to Error Report): "Mythrans, a hacker has added a Mario to LEGO Universe. He's running around at Mantis Rock. This is similar to an event which occurred yesterday with a Kirby. He's smashing all the enemies over here." System: Figimentia has been added to the team. Figimentia: "Hi Grim. Elementron told me about you and your friends. As you know, Avant is still closed for maintenance. It seems some figs are expecting an update." Grim: "Do you see him, Fig?" Figimentia: "This is no coincidence. I wonder what's determining the pattern." Grim: "Of course! In Nintendo's Super Smash Bros Brawl, the opening scene is with Mario and Kirby. We might expect Zelda and Peach next. At least, that's what HezekiahOfBeta said." Figimentia: "Any other things?" Grim: "I saw the user Link again, and he's still looking for Zelda. He appeared to be a human this time. I don't know if anyone else saw him like that." Figimentia: "Hmm. I wonder why anyone would do this." Grim: "Your guess is as good as mine." Figimentia: "I hate to have to close Forbidden Valley. I'll get some devs and we'll get to work on this mess." Grim: "Ok. I'll look for any traces of this online." Figimentia: "If you do find something, you will have completed a great service." System: Mama mia! I've a-lost-a my star! Grim: "I have to log. Bye!" Episode Three: Link's Awakening has put in considerable effort looking for any leads at the Smash Bros Wiki, but his only lead is a post by user "shadowbeast": "I wonder what Nintendo guys would do in other video games." Grim disregards this almost entirely. System: HezekiahOfBeta has requested to be your friend. System: HezekiahOfBeta is now your friend. System: HezekiahOfBeta has been added to the team. Grim: "Hey Beta!" Beta: "Hurry to Gnarled Forest! User Link is trying to smash NPC's! At least eight people have reported him." Grim: "On my way!" abandons his Dragon Battle and travels to Gnarled Forest. Beta: "Still not here? He's challenged Maestro37 to a duel of honor! LOL!" Grim: "I'm just leaving the great tree." Beta: "I hope you landed, because Link smashed Maestro! Maestro can still use world chat, but he isn't respawning. Do you have the overcharged blaster? It might smash him!" Grim: "In NS. I have the blaster. Taking off." Grim: "Made it. I see him. He smashed Jack Knife?" Beta: "Yeah. Some hacker! He got my friend goodenough!" Grim: "Called in the Mythrans?" Beta: "No, I'm filming this for that video website everyone knows." Grim: "I got this." Grim (to error report): "User 'Link' has smashed various NPC's in GF. HezekiahOfBeta says that he also smashed Maestro37 and goodenough. They can still chat, but they can't respawn. He just got LegoBob101!" System: Imaginatrix has been added to the team. Imaginatrix: "I'm setting Link off in a shield zone. Hang on." shield appears, imprisoning Link. Link fires a grappling device and exits the shield. Link: "Servants of Ganondorf!" rushes Imaginatrix in a clearly not LEGO Universe move, and Imaginatrix dodges to the side. Beta: "Still filming. He probably sees Imaginatrix with a health bar. Oh wait, that's not Zelda." Grim: "You think this is a big joke, right?" Beta: "Just Link. Look! There he goes again. " slashes at Imaginatrix and misses. He raises his shield and rushes again. "He's not very effective. " Grim: "People will think you added this to the vid." Beta: "I think not. Have the overcharged blaster? It glitched before, and may work now." hits Link twice with the blaster, and Link collapses on the ground. Beta: "Game over, 'Link'." Grim: "Why do you think this is happening?" Beta: "Eh, someone hates LU." quickly warps Link and herself away. Beta: "Ok, camera stop. How cool was that?" Grim: "Not at all. I've got to look into this online." Beta: "You do that. I'm going to solo FV dragons." System: HezekiahOfBeta has left the team. Beta (WC): "I'll put a video of that on the popular video website later, everyone!" logs out. Episode 4: Peach Pie has been looking all over the internet, but only has a follow up from shadowbeast, who posts the link to Beta's video. Grim is disappointed by no real leads. He is now at Vertigo Loop, waiting for his lone opponent to load. He has told both Duke and Beta. Grim (thinking): It never takes this long to load… Never mind. 2, 1, GO! And the race is on! Grim(thinking): There aren't any pink cars in LU… Hackers! opponent pulls ahead, and is revealed to be… Grim (thinking): Princess Peach from Mario Kart! Looks like Beta was right! and Peach finish the race; Peach wins with a giant mushroom. Grim (to error report): "Mythrans, it's Grim again. I've seen a new hack: Nintendo's Princess Peach. Hang on, I've just seen a Zelda hack, and weird Stromlings. These are taller than figs, and have spindly legs and arms. Engaging." slashes at one of the new Stromlings with his Shinobi Katanas, but does not seem do damage it. It, in turn, punches his fig against the wall. He is down to two hearts. System: Mythran has been added to the team. Mythran: Grim. "I saw that buddy. I'll try to smash it myself." smashes the thing. "Odd. The code here is not from LEGO. Have you met any other Mythrans?" Grim: "Imaginatrix, Elementron, and Figimentia." Mythran: "So that was what the memo was about." Grim: "Is there a solution for Avant Gardens yet?" Mythran: "No. The code changes when we try to remove it, and it doesn't appear in our files at all, just ingame." System: HezekiahOfBeta has been added to the team. DukeTiewalker has been added to the team. Duke: "Hurry to the Nexus Tower! Attack by new enemies! These guys are smart, and people can't respawn!" Beta: "Wow! A MYTHRAN on our team! " Grim: "Cut the chatter, Beta." Mythran: "Warping there." warps Grim to the Nexus Tower. To their alarm, Peach and Zelda have come along, Mythran: "NO ONE OVERRIDES MYTHRAN POWERS!" Beta: "The Halberd! Look! This hacker must play a lot of Brawl." Mythran: "Hang on. Calling reinforcements." least fifty Mythrans appear. Mythran: "Boot all players to Nimbus Station. Time for some radical coding." few remaining players are warped to NS. Beta: "And I only got a few screenshots. Too bad Meta Knight did not show up." Duke: "We're lucky to be alive." Beta: "You mean not smashed, right? Unless you had a heart attack from the seeing the hacks, everyone should be alive. " Duke: "-Sighs-" Beta: "I'm posting these on the LEGO Universe Wiki." System: HezekiahOfBeta has left the team. Duke: "LU isn't much fun anymore." Grim: "Are you kidding? This is a great mystery! We could find the user who's doing this!" Duke: "User Link?" Grim: "Too obvious. Think. Who hinted at this kind of thing?" Duke: "Rubberfrog in his 'Secrets of the…' chat won't allow?" Grim: "We'll have to check him out, tomorrow. I have to log." Duke: "Cya." Episode Five: Author Tracker begins to investigate Rubberfrog at Rubber's Nimbus Isle. Grim: "Hi Rubberfrog!" Rubberfrog: "Hi Grim. Do I know you?" Grim: "No, but I'm a big fan of Secrets of the… your second book." Rubber: "Yeah, I need to make a fig with that name so we can say the title. " Grim: "Did you predict all this hacking? It's similar to your Glitch Empire." Rubber: "Where did you get that idea? No one could come up with something like this, except Wafflenator or EmperorFred. And Wafflenator would add in all the clones from my story. " Grim: "Yeah, EmperorFred is known for his parodies. But this seems too odd. Almost like the Nightfall Incident." Rubber: "Have you seen Hezekiah's video? He added an epic soundtrack. " Grim: "I couldn't find it." Rubber: "Just search for LEGO Universe Hacked: A Documentary." Grim: "Ok, but I was there when it happened." Rubber: "He also linked pictures of the Nintendo stuff. I just wish it had been Captain Falcon." Grim: "I think the hacker is listening. Look!" and Rubber see the Blue Falcon and regular LEGO Universe cars driving on air toward them. Rubber: "I'm leaving here, now! But maybe we'll see Indiana Jones!" Jones theme plays and a boulder smashes Rubberfrog. Rubber(WC): "I can't respawn!" Grim: "I'll call a Mythran. Again." Grim (to error report): "Mythrans, I was talking to Rubberfrog at his Nimbus Isle when more hacks happened. Rubber was smashed by a boulder from LEGO Indiana Jones. I will not be there when you arrive." Grim: "I'm going to talk to Milligan, Rubber! Bye!" takes off for Nimbus. ---- goes to Milligan's Nimbus Isle, where he finds Milligan. Grim: "You know, Milligan, these events are like the Nightfall Incident." Milligan: "Never thought of that." Grim: "Do you think the Mythrans are trying to destroy LU?" Milligan: "You're taking my ideas out of context." Grim: "I'm serious Milligan! Who else could do it?" Milligan: "A serious hacker. I think I know who." Grim: "Have you reported him?" Milligan: "I'm not a hundred percent sure, so I have not." Grim: "Well, I think-" System: We're coming for you, Milligan! Grim: "Mercenaries! No, those assassins from Prince of Persia!" Hassansins take hold of Milligan, one per arm. Hassansin (1): "You will come with us if you want to live." Milligan: "Live? What can you do to me?" Hassansin (2): "This." smashes Milligan. Grim (to error report): "Two assassin minifigs have smashed Milligan." Grim(WC): "Milligan?" Milligan(WC): "I can't respawn. I guess I'll log." Grim(WC): "Hopefully the Mythrans will fix this soon!" Milligan(WC): "Bye!" Grim(WC): Bye! logs out. Episode Six: The Lighthouse is at Pet Cove. Avant Gardens, Forbidden Valley, and the Nexus Tower (and by that, also Ninjago) are still closed. With only Nimbus Station, Gnarled Forest, and Pet Cove to play at, the number of players is dwindling. Grim: "So, Duke, what do you think will happen next?" Duke: "Eh. A likely hack is to place modified bosses at Gnarled Forest. These would keep out all but Mythrans, who would have to close GF and decode it. If that happened, no one would play LU in a matter of days." Grim: "I guess we should head there." Duke: "Wait… What's that?" Pet Cove, a LEGO Star Wars Star Destroyer is raining down lasers. One blows a hole in the Lighthouse side. Grim: "At least it's not more Nintendo." Luigi descends from the ship. Duke: "Spoke too soon." Grim: "Let's get in the lighthouse." Duke: ":/ Ok." and Duke run in the lighthouse. The inside is half-programmed, with a set of stairs going halfway up. Grim: "Looks like this was to be a future release." Duke: "Either that or a scrapped one. What do we do now?" Grim: "Call Mythrans. I'll do it." Grim (to error report): "Mythrans, Pet Cove is under attack by a Star Destroyer!" Duke: "Don't look now, but the Luigi found us." Grim: "Overcharged blasters! The charge up hurts them!" and Duke shoot at Luigi. The first shot hits and shrinks him; the second shot makes him say "Mama mia!" and disappear. Duke: "We have to get to Nimbus. I'll go Samurai. You go Shinobi and we'll rush past them." Grim: "Ok, now!" two players run out of the lighthouse, carefully dodging the laser fire. Both make it to the pad and take off. A fig, lukey3449, tries to follow, but his rocked is smashed in midflight, and he falls into the glitchy part of the sea. Duke: "Grim, I'm going to stop playing LU until this is over. I've had it." Grim: "But this is so cool!" Duke: "I finished these worlds entirely. I even have all the rares. I think Majora's Mask will be more fun." Grim: "Bye friend. I hope to see you after this mess is all over." System: Your friend, DukeTiewalker, has logged out. Grim: "Now I have to solve this mystery." Episode Seven: Fallen Angel and a Mythran are patrolling Nimbus Station. Grim: "Mythran, I can't understand this. Why would anyone hack LEGO Universe?" Mythran: "A hater might, but we're too small an operation to attract big-time hackers." Grim: "After this, when it's all resolved, will you reopen LU?" Mythran: "We have to resolve it before that. :P" Grim: "Oh no. Mythran, that's Pit from Kid Icarus." Mythran: "The angel? I'm on it!" Mythran equips a legendary Mythran Armor Suit and a Mythran Sword and Shield. Mythran(WC): "Pit the angel! Meet your doom!" Grim: "Is this how you do it?" Mythran: "Actually, I called some devs. I'm trying to occupy the hacker. You see, the Pit program is not finished. He's still quite blocky." dives at the Mythran. The Mythran raises his shield and deflects Pit into the Paradox Building. Mythran: "The devs are here, but invisible. They're decoding Pit now." falls apart. Mythran: "See, Grim? They got him, but only because we caught him before he had been fully installed." Grim: "Nice to see we won, but it still sounds bleak." Mythran: "Yeah, you said it." Grim: "I have to log." Mythran: "Before you go, I'd like to thank you for still playing." Grim: "Welcome! Bye!" Mythran: "Bye!" Episode Eight: Apes in the Forest is fighting enemies at Brig Rock, this time as an Assembly Engineer because of a kit a Mythran gave him. Another Mythran, Shival, is watching. Grim: "I see why people do go for Assembly over Paradox. Wow!" Shival: "Simply a matter of opinion. This must be quite different for you. I have to report elsewhere, but if you see anything, send a call." leaves. System: HezekiahOfBeta has been added to the team. Grim: "Hey Beta, you just missed Shival." Beta: "Hard to play much without seeing a Mythran anymore. I'm still working on the Shiver Me Timbers Axe, so stay clear of the chests." Grim: "Got ya." Beta: "Did you see Pit yesterday?" Grim: "Yeah, but I didn't see you." Beta: "Figures. I used a jetpack from the Mythrans to hide on top of a building and fire some crossbow shots at Pit." two keep smashing enemies until Beta sees something. Beta: "Look! That Maelstrom ape on the way to the Jungle is Maelstrom Donkey Kong!" Grim: "You're right! Let's get it!" Beta: "Rutcarver away." Grim: "Serratorizers armed." Beta: "You switched to Assembly?" Grim: "No, a Mythran gave it to me." Beta: "Charge!" minifigs charge, but are knocked into the jungle near the regular ape. Beta: "Woo hoo! One heart left!" Grim: "Switching to wrenches and charging armor." Beta: "That's better. I'll use my Riffin' Guitar to heal us." Grim: "Flowing MC." Beta: "I think we're better now." Grim: "Yeah. I'm calling Shival to report on the Donkey Kong." Beta: "This is kind of like Brawl's story, and how the Subspace guys were making evil copies of the heroes." and Beta head over to the stairs' upper section where they can see Donkey Kong. Grim: "Yeah. This is a hacker who wanted to put a lot of Brawl into LEGO Universe." Beta: "Yuppers." Grim: "The question is why." System: Shival has been added to the team. Shival: "Hi guys." Grim: "See him?" Shival: "I saw more of him in other parts of Gnarled Forest. We'll have to close it." Grim: "I wonder who did this…" Beta: "Let's head to Nimbus." Grim: "Will I see you tomorrow Beta? We must be the only LU players left." Beta: "Of course. I still have a couple of NS achievements to do." Grim: "Bye! I have to log." Episode Nine: The Mystery Revealed is waiting with a group of Mythrans for HezekiahOfBeta to log on. Grim: "He can't be long now." Mythran (1): "You sure?" Grim: "Positive." System: Your friend, HezekiahOfBeta, has logged in. Beta: "Hi Grim!" Grim: "I know you did it, Beta." Beta: "Did what?" Grim: "The hacking." Beta: "If I did it, then why is Link behind you?" Grim: "Nice try." Beta: "He's about to smash you." turns around and slashes with katanas. Link smashes, and a new fig enters the scene. ?: "You had it wrong. I did it." Grim: "I had a case against Beta, but shadowbeast in LU? I did not see this coming." shadowbeast: "I have finally defeated LEGO Universe." Beta: "Why?" shadowbeast: "Now no one will buy LEGO's next MMO!" Mythran (2): "We've just decoded your 'Kirby'. Looks like you lose We'll kick your account." is taken to a Mythran base. Grim: "I wonder why that guy was foolish enough to come out." Beta: "He could be someone framing shadowbeast." Grim: "I hope not." Beta: "Well, this is over. See you tomorrow! Bye Grim!" Grim: "Cya!" Episode 10: Or is it? and HezekiahOfBeta are talking at Grim's "Castle Island" Avant Grove. Beta: "Grim, could you give the reasons as to why you thought I had hacked LU?" Grim: "Sure. For one, you showed me the Kirby hack." Beta: "True." Grim: "Second, I'm sure I saw your nametag above a Ronin statue the day I saw Mario." Beta: "Continue." Grim: "Third, you did not report Link at Gnarled Forest. You just filmed him." Beta: "I see how that would look suspicious." Grim: "Fourth, you did not seem concerned about the events at the Nexus Tower." Beta: "Continue." Grim: "Fifth, when I was talking to Rubberfrog and Milligan, odd things happened." Beta: "What does that have to do with me?" Grim: "I thought I saw your fig." Grim: "Sixth, I saw you at Pet Cove when the Star Destroyer arrived." Grim: "Seventh, you had the odd excuse for why I did not see you when Pit was around. It turns out the Mythrans did not give you a jetpack, and I saw no crossbow bolts." Beta: "…" Grim: "Eighth, you arrived too perfectly after Shival had gone the day we saw Donkey Kong, and you spotted Donkey Kong first. It was too suspicious, and I informed the Mythrans of my hypothesis. But when shadowbeast showed up and claimed responsibility, well, who could refute that?" Beta: "Please keep this in confidence, but you are right. I did hack LU. I was in Beta testing, but the full game cost too much for me to get until recently. I was mad at the prices and decided to make everyone pay, and I did what you said. The funny thing is that my revenge was not satisfying at all. I was only saddened as LU collapsed under my attacks. I was (and I am) really sorry, so I wasn't going to do any more attacks after Donkey Kong. When you found me out, I used a quick Link hack to distract you until the shadowbeast hack was uploaded. I used him to take the blame. I realized that I wanted to enjoy LU, and that I wanted others to as well. Forgive me?" Grim: "Yeah, and wow. Big lesson for you, huh?" Beta: "It is. Revenge fails to satisfy... a good lesson indeed. It's also good to remember that Nintendo does not belong in LU. :P" Mythran turns visible. Mythran: "Hello, Hezekiah." Beta: "AAH! A Mythran!" Mythran: "I heard all of what you two were saying. Hezekiah, I'm afraid your account will be banned." appears. Elementron: "Not so fast, Mythran. While Hezekiah's actions were wrong, I believe that he's learned a good lesson. If he agrees to explain how he hacked in and how to defend against it, and if he agrees to do some programming for us, I think we can forgive him, and he can keep his account." Mythran: "Really?" Beta: "Really?" Elementron: "You will be banned for ten days, but after that you will be allowed back until we require you to fulfill your end of the deal." Beta: "I accept. Thank you, Elementron. I will log out now so that you do not have to kick me." Grim: "Bye Beta!" Beta: "Bye Grim! Thanks again, Mythrans." THE END Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Current Gameplay Era